1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polypropylene-based resin composition and to an injection molded article comprising the polypropylene-based resin composition. The present invention relates, more particularly, to a polypropylene-based resin composition excellent in balance between rigidity and impact resistance and in scratch resistance and to an injection-molded article comprising the polypropylene-based resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polypropylene-based resins have conventionally been used for materials for automobiles. In recent years, in the field of interior materials, demanded are materials excellent in balance between rigidity and impact resistance and in scratch resistance.
For example, JP, 8-506373,A discloses a filled polymer composition exhibiting an improved scratch whitening resistance, the composition comprising a polypropylene homopolymer, a low-density polyethylene having a density ranging from about 0.89 to about 0.935, talc and a fatty acid amide. However, further improvement has been requested with respect to the balance between rigidity and impact resistance.